


The Gift

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mother/Daughter relationship, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy spends an afternoon with her friends looking for something special for her wedding. She finds something even more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349188) by [ablackberrywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter). 



> This fic carries on from "Golden", albeit years later.

"So, what are we looking for?" Bess asked, frowning at the boxes piled high on top of each other. Some of them had things spilling out of them, some of them were packed tightly.  
"My mother's wedding dress and veil. I'm hoping to wear the veil." Nancy explained, as she begun opening boxes.  
"But not the dress?" George asked.  
Nancy shook her head. "There isn't time to get the dress altered for me." Nancy felt a small stab of pain. She wished she could wear her mother's dress. She pushed that thought aside, and dug deeper into the box before her.

The autumn afternoon passed quietly, as the three women searched without a sound. Outside the day was cloudy and overcast, and Nancy ruefully thought to herself that the weather matched her feelings inside. As the hours passed, Nancy could tell Bess and George were staying out of friendship.

"You guys, this is taking way longer than I thought. It's okay if you want to go." She spoke quietly and tentatively.  
"No. Nancy, we couldn't leave you now." Bess said, her eyes filled with concern.  
"It's okay, really." Nancy said, "I promise."  
"Well," George looked down her hands, "I do actually have to go to a meeting in half-an-hour."  
"George. It's fine. Go to your meeting. That's important to you, I know."  
"But this is too." George felt torn.  
"Guys. I promise. I'm going to keep going for a little bit, but I'll quit and we can retry tomorrow."  
"If you are sure." George said, standing up and getting her purse.  
"I am. I love you guys, okay?" Nancy smiled at her two closet friends in the world.  
Bess grabbed Nancy into a tight squeeze.  
"Call me if you need me, okay?" She held Nancy by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"I promise!" Nancy said, laughing.  
Bess and George both left, and Nancy could hear them talking to Hannah downstairs. She turned her attention back to the boxes. There was only one left. It had Nancy written on it, and Nancy wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Looking closer, she began to try and open it. 

Inside was a wooden box with a N on top. Nancy frowned. She'd never seen this box before. She tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Then it occurred to her. "There has to be a trick to it."  
She looked inside the cardboard box it came in, but there was nothing. No clues. Sighing, Nancy grew annoyed. This was her box, she was sure. But there was no way to open it. Frustrated, she tapped the box. She heard a noise.  
"Maybe I need to tap it." Then she realised. N is the fourteenth letter in the alphabet. She tapped carefully fourteen times. Soon there was a loud click, and the box opened. Inside was the wedding dress and veil. On top was a envelope addressed to Nancy. 

"My dearest daughter,  
I hope you have found this box because you have found someone you love dearly and you want to marry them. I wish I could be there. But know that I'm there in spirit.  
When your dad and I married, it was one of the happiest days of my life (aside from getting to see you for the first time!). I still remember so clearly our vows. The way your dad looked at me. I hope you've found someone who looks at you like you hung the stars and the moon. You deserve that.  
Above all, I hope that you're happy in your heart. That this man or woman is the person for you. Becuase life is too short to be anything but happy.  
Love,  
your mama who loves you very much."  
Nancy felt tears coming, but she held them back. This was a time to be happy, not sad, Nancy thought. 

She pulled out the dress. It looked beautiful.  
"I'll try it on." Nancy said to no one at all. Slowly she tried on the dress. It fit her like a glove. Nancy was amazed.  
"But how?"  
"Your mother got me to get it altered. She left me a letter saying I should do so once it was clear you were going to marry."  
Nancy turned around to face her father.  
"Oh my gosh, Dad." She was left speechless.  
"You look beautiful. Do you want to wear it?"  
Nancy nodded. "More anything in the world. Thank you, dad. Thank you so much."  
They hugged carefully. Then Carson said, "You're going to be a beautiful bride for Ned, you know."  
Nancy smiled at the thought of her love.  
"Yes, I am."


End file.
